


but everywhere just brings me back to you

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, roomate au, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: can you blame me for wantinga little bit more?a little more of youa little more, a little moreof youor, 5 times jay couldn’t stop looking at hailey and 1 time hailey asked him about it
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	but everywhere just brings me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i just posted this on my tumblr @lissethsrojas. i hope you guys enjoy this!  
> title from _running_ by arlissa  
> summary from _a little more_ by alessia cara

1.

jay woke up because his stomach was rumbling. looking over, he checked the time - 02:27. just great. he decided to go into the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. he walked as quietly as possible so he wouldn’t wake hailey up. you know hailey. his roommate that he just so happens to have a teeny weeny crush on.

he was on his way to the lounge when he saw someone on the balcony. he identified the person as hailey because a) he would recognize her anywhere, and b) she’s the only other person in the apartment. he stared at her as she looked down at the city, dressed in an oversized shirt that he’s 99% sure is his and a pair of sleep shorts that are barely visible. her hair was loose, probably because she wanted it to dance in the wind.

she looked pale in the moonlight, but she looked content. like she could stay on the balcony for the rest of her life, no questions asked. her eyes closed, jay watched as she took a deep breath. putting down his plate, he made his way to the balcony door, opening it and stepping out.

“why are you awake so late?” jay asked.

hailey let a smile grace her face, opening her eyes and turning to face him, “don’t you mean early?” jay playfully rolled his eyes and hailey chuckled, “i don’t know,” hailey shrugged, looking at the city beneath them, “guess my mind was too busy to sleep.”

“wait a minute, your mind works?” jay teased.

“ha ha, very funny,” hailey rolled her eyes.

“i know. sometimes i think i should become a comedian.”

hailey laughed, “please, jay, the only joke would be you.”

jay’s jaw dropped open as he put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended, “wow, hails. that hurted.”

“hurted?”

“i know what i said and i meant it.”

“okay,” hailey laughed.

their conversation then drifted into which maze runner movie was the best, their favorite netflix show, and the best ice cream flavor _(third one because teresa died; one day at a time; vanilla, chocolate or caramel. any other answer is wrong)._

jay looked at hailey and saw her stifling a yawn.

“hey, why don’t we try get sleep before we have to wake up?” jay suggested, “unless you want to clean the apartment tomorrow when you’re dead tired.”

hailey laughed, “no, thank you. i’m going to sleep, now,” hailey walked off, into the apartment, before turning around and looking at jay expectantly, “you coming?”

“yeah,” jay walked back inside, closing the door behind him. hunger forgotten as he went back to his room, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

2.

they were in los angeles because they needed to go somewhere fun - at least according to adam. it was their third day in the city and they decided to spend it at the hotel. they could do more touring tomorrow. they agreed to go down to the pool at 11:00. the time is 11:13 and the guys have been at the pool for awhile - sitting on the chairs - meanwhile the girls are nowhere to be seen.

“are we sure they said they’d come down on time?” kevin asked.

“we are not sure of anything,” adam joked. they shared a laugh at that before kevin looked up from his book.

“hey, there they are,” he pointed at the girls as they came from the pool area’s entrance. jay, who hadn’t been paying attention, looked up from his phone and was awestruck, because _wow_. he, of course, knew that the girls would were bikinis - hailey made him help pick out the ones she’d be taking - but that knowledge did nothing to prepare him for the sight.

vanessa was wearing a simple yellow bikini, kim an orange. and hailey. _fuck_ , hailey. she was wearing a red bikini. maybe jay shouldn’t be overreacting as much as he is, but... _wow_. the sun made her skin look tan and she had her hair in messy a bun to keep it out her eyes.

they made their way to the guys - who had saved chairs for them.

“you know,” adam started, “when we agreed to meet here at eleven, i really thought we’d _all_ be here at eleven,” the girls sat down on their chairs.

“see that was your first mistake, adam - thinking,” hailey teased. adam glared at her in a playful manner.

“she’s got a point, babe,” kim said.

“you too, kim?” kim just shrugged.

“well, i don’t know about you guys, but we’re going in the pool,” kevin said as he and vanessa went to jump into the water.

“i’m gonna go in there too. to drown my bruised ego,” adam said. kim rolled her eyes and followed him. she ended up being pushed into the pool by adam, almost hitting vanessa. jay shook his head as he made himself comfortable on his chair again and looked at hailey.

“you not going in?” he asked.

“oh, i am. just not now,” hailey reached into a bag by her side, “going to get some pool side reading in first,” jay hummed.

jay unlocked his phone and carried on answering all of will’s questions - have you surfed yet; did you see anyone famous; are you sunburnt _(no; kinda, if you count minnie mouse at disney world; just a little bit, it’s not that noticeable)_. as he talked to will he couldn’t help but glance in hailey’s direction every few seconds. she looked totally relaxed - jay guesses this is the real reason adam suggested the trip, to relax - and really gorgeous.

“i don’t know if you know this,” hailey put her book down, “but in order for you to text someone, you have to pay attention to your phone,” hailey tapped jay’s phone.

jay chuckled, “really?”

“yeah, it’s basic knowledge,” hailey and jay turned so that they were facing each other.

“hm, guess i didn’t get the memo,” jay let his eyes roam hailey’s body. but not in a creepy way, in a totally respectful way.

“what are you looking at?” hailey asked as she locked eyes with jay.

“you,” jay replied effortlessly.

“like what you see?”

jay looked hailey up and down again, biting his lip as he did so, “yeah, i do.”

a blush broke out on hailey’s face and she looked down before looking at jay again, “you don’t look too bad yourself.”

“hey, lovebirds! you ever gonna come in the water or...” kevin asked.

“i’ll be right there, kev,” jay stood up, took off the shirt he was wearing and tossed onto his chair, “sorry, hails. i have to cut our riveting conversation short. enjoy your book,” jay winked at her before diving into the water.

3.

grocery shopping. the worst thing on earth. now, it’s not that jay hates shopping - he loves it. it’s just hailey never lets him buy stuff he doesn’t need. for instance, she took out three of the eight packets of doritos that he put in the shopping cart.

right now, he was getting a lecture on the difference between white and brown bread because he _accidentally_ put white bread in the cart.

sunglasses acting as an alice band, hailey stood in front of him, two loaves of bread - white and brown - in hand. jay looked at her outfit: an orange oversized acdc shirt paired with blue mom jeans and doc martens. he’s pretty sure the shirt is adam’s. she probably stole it from kim, who stole it from adam.

“... that’s why we will only eat brown bread. do you understand now?” hailey asked and turned to face him.

“yes?” hailey rolled her eyes but didn’t re-explain herself.

“let’s go to checkout. we have everything we need, anyways,” hailey put the brown bread in the cart. jay opened his mouth to protest, but hailey spoke faster than him, “we don’t need more ramen, jay.”

4.

jay was in the kitchen, cutting carrots. he thought today would be the right day to bring out his “inner princess tiana” and make dinner. until he cut his hand.

“shit,” he swore quietly.

“jay, you okay?” hailey asks from the lounge. okay, maybe he didn’t swear _quietly_.

“uh, that depends on how you would define the term ‘okay’,” jay took a bunch of paper towels and wrapped them around his hand. hailey waled into the kitchen and saw him clutching paper towels to his hand.

“oh, my gosh. stay here, i’m going to fetch the first aid kit,” hailey ran off before jay could protest. jay went to sit down by the stools on the other side of the counter at the same time that hailey came back, first aid kit in hand.

“how did this even happen?” hailey laid the first aid kit on the counter and took out a cotton swab and dettol to clean the cut.

“i don’t know,” jay watched her pour some dettol onto the cotton swab and go to dab it on his skin before hesitating, “do it,” he said.

“okay, chloe and halle,” hailey muttered in an attempt of a joke. jay tensed up when hailey started dabbing the skin as the dettol stung. he decided to focus on anything that wasn’t the fact that his skin was on fire and found his attention solely on hailey.

her hair was in a ponytail, messy now because of how many times she runs her hand through it. her eyes focused as she cleaned the cut, thumb rubbing jay’s hand every time he hissed in pain. her skin seemed to glow - when doesn’t it - and found himself counting her eyelashes. hailey turned to her side to take a roll of bandage out the kit.

“you ready for the hard part?” hailey asked, smirking.

“how is this the hard part?”

“because,” hailey put jay’s hand in her lap, “you have to still.” hailey carefully wrapped his hand with the bandage and made sure to cover all the necessary places. jay continued to look at her in awe.

“remind me again why you aren’t a doctor,” jay said when hailey finished and put tape on the end so it wouldn’t unravel. hailey spared him a glance as she pulled the kit into her lap and put everything back inside.

“i don’t want to be one,”

“well, you’d be amazing at being a doctor,” jay stated.

hailey laughed, “i’d be amazing at everything,” hailey looked up and saw jay already looking at her. for a while they sat there and just stared at each other and jay swears he saw hailey’s gaze drop to his lips. hailey cleared her throat and averted her gaze.

“um, i’m going to put this back in the bathroom. then i’ll come back and finish doing dinner for you,” hailey said and walked away. jay watched as she walked away and shook his head, chuckling to him self.

5.

it was a lazy sunday and they had nothing to do. hailey had just cleaned her room and jay, the kitchen. sitting on the couch, jay decided he might as well read his book for his english class, even if it’s the most boring thing ever. he’s acutely aware of hailey doing yoga on the balcony. his mistake, though, was looking at the clock on the wall and letting his eyes focus on her as she goes through a motion of positions.

dressed in workout clothes, hailey looks stunning. the blue fabric made eyes pop, now more than ever. and not for the first time, jay found himself absolutely and positively entranced by the goddess that is his roommate.

unbeknownst to jay, hailey was aware of his staring and took pride in it. it was so easy to distract him from what he’s supposed to be doing. and hailey knows he’s supposed to be reading his book, which is why she chose to do yoga on the balcony.

hailey shifted into the next position and made eye contact with jay, winking at him, before looking away. jay got flustered and his face got red as he hoped hailey didn’t actually catch him looking at her. he went back to “reading” his book, sneaking glances at hailey over the top of the book. this lasted for ten more minutes before hailey rolled up her mat and walked back inside.

“jay,” hailey nodded at him, a small smile on her lips.

“hailey,” he nodded back, clearing his throat and “reading” his book again.

“it’s a nice day, isn’t it?”

“yep, very nice,” jay said.

hailey hummed and walked to the hallway leading to her room, pausing by the kitchen entrance, “you know your book is upside down, right?” and with that she went to her room.

\+ 1.

“what did you think?” jay asked hailey, referring to the movie they just watched - _maleficent: mistress of evil_.

they were having a movie night. just the two of them. jay spent most of the movie sneaking little looks at hailey, so all he got from the movie is angelina jolie is a bird; michelle pfeiffer is a goat; and elle fanning married some other dude.

“i liked it. what i would’ve done differently, though, is when maleficent goes for dinner at the palace, she should’ve murdered two guards on the spot. you know? let ingrith know that she means business, but it’s a disney movie and children were watching so we couldn’t see blood.” jay watched as she continued speaking about the changes she would’ve made.

she looked absolutely stunning, wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair loose as she took a shower before the movie and she wanted her hair to air dry. her skin was glowing in the dim light of tv. he could see the small cluster of freckles that were around her nose, her eyes a bright blue in the dark room.

“what?” hailey asked with a nervous chuckle, stopping speaking when she noticed jay’s stare.

“nothing,” jay said, averting his gaze.

“no, no, no. i’ve noticed that you stare at me when you think i’m not looking,” hailey said, “and i want to know what’s going on in your little head of yours when you do,” hailey tapped the side of his head for emphasis.

normally, jay wouldn’t answer this question and say what he was actually thinking. but due to some liquid courage - five bottles of beer - he feels ready to take on the world.

“well,” jay started, “i look at you and i keep thinking about how it’s just so hard not to fall in love with you. i keep thinking to myself _i love her and i want her to be mine_ ,” jay finished off and shrugged as if he didn’t just tell his roommate _and_ best friend that he’s in love with her. hailey stared at him wide-eyed, unable to say anything.

“not what i was expecting you to say. but im glad you did,” hailey said after struggling to find the right words, a smile creeping up her face. jay and hailey proceeded to stare at each other, their hearts on their sleeves and their emotions on the table.

“you look really pretty and, _fuck_ , i want to kiss you, right now,” jay said and looked and hailey’s lips, biting his own. he cleared his throat and continued speaking in a softer and more tender tone, “can i kiss you?”

“yeah,” hailey breathed out.

jay sat closer to hailey, putting his hand on the side of her face and they both leaned into each other. jay brushed his lips against hailey, muttering a breathy “fuck” against her lips before planting the softest kiss imaginable on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! you can head over to my tumblr for more fics😁


End file.
